camp_karmafandomcom-20200214-history
Aria
THIS PAGE IS STILL A WORK-IN-PROGRESS! Biography Aria is a first-year camper at Camp Karma and a friend of Phoebe. She first appears in Episode 1, “Arrival.” She is good friends with Priscilla. Personality Aria is outgoing and talkative. She hates Camp Karma and wants to leave. She copes with being at camp by talking about boys. Appearance Aria has red hair, a pale complexion, and green eyes. She has double piercings in both ears. She wears a white crop top beneath a pair of ripped overalls with a strawberry pin on the strap, and red sneakers. When she was at the pool, she wears a red-and-white polka dot bikini. Aria's pajamas are a white shirt with blue shorts and white bunny slippers. In the Series Aria is introduced in Episode 1, “Arrival.” She briefly greets Phoebe before Chrissy takes her on a tour of the camp. When Phoebe gets back, Aria expresses relief that Chrissy is gone and says that she shouldn’t treat them like little kids. She gets scared by a bug in her way to the mini-fridge. Aria then tells Phoebe that it’s her first year at the camp, but she isn’t happy about it. When Priscilla tells them the food is bad, Aria wishes she had her phone so she could call the police. When they get to the dining hall, Aria is surprised that the pizza isn’t that bad. Aria catches Phoebe staring at Markus, and asks her about it. After lunch, Aria tells Phoebe and Priscilla that she’s going to go to the pool. In Episode 2, “Abandoned,” Aria walks in on Phoebe congratulating herself on putting up a poster by her bed. Aria declares that the pool was “totally lame” and that the only good thing was the boys with their shirts off. When Aria gets out of the shower afterward, she, Phoebe, and Priscilla go to the camp meeting. Aria expresses horror when Chrissy mentions curfew. She remarks that Milo is cute when he comes on stage. At the end of the meeting, Aria wakes Phoebe up. When Phoebe asks what happened, Aria sums it up by saying "this whole camp is unfair." However Aria brightens when she tells Phoebe about the summer dance, and fantasizes about asking Milo to the dance. Chrissy comes to collect the girls and they head back to the cabin. Back at the cabin, Aria says she's excited for the dance and talks about Milo. When Priscilla critisizes her about her obession over boys, Aria tells them that she saw a boy with red hair that was cute. Priscilla tells her that his name is Jonas. In Episode 3, "Missing," Aria teases Phoebe after Chrissy gets mad at her for being out after curfew. When Milo comes by to announce the boat race, Aria says that she loves boats, and that her dad has a 50-foot yacht. She leaves with Chrissy for the race. At the river, Aria is surprised to see that the boats are not yachts and instead they are just normal boats. Aria is paired up with Jonas for the race. When Jonas begins being rude to her, Aria is confused and a little annoyed. When Aria tells Jonas to row faster, Jonas tells her to shut up. In his anger, he tosses her out of the boat. In Episode 6, "The Plan," Aria attends breakfast with Phoebe and Priscilla. After Phoebe leaves to find Bianca, Priscilla asks Aria if she would like to go sit by the river. Aria agrees, and Priscilla leads her to a picnic table by the water. Aria begins to cry, telling Priscilla she wants to leave and go home. Priscilla tries to comfort her, and soon after they hug. In Episode 7, "Meeting," Aria and Priscilla are ditching cooking class to go sit by the river again. Aria frets over her or Priscilla going missing because they were skipping class. She compliments Priscilla's sky blue eyes, and tells Priscilla that she likes strawberries so much that her friends back home call her Strawberry Girl. On their way back to camp, Aria tells Priscilla that she likes K-Pop. When they get back to the cabin, they meet Phoebe there and then head to the camp meeting, called by Milo. After the meeting, Aria agrees with Phoebe, Priscilla, and Markus that Milo wasn't telling the truth. When Priscilla decides to go investigate the owner's house, Aria volunteers to go with her. As they walk, Aria begins to fret about their safety. To comfort her, Priscilla hugs her. When Aria steps in what she thinks is mud, Priscilla shines a light on it to reveal that it's blood. They follow the trail of blood to Bianca's body. Trivia * Aria is voiced by Isabel Vs. Gaming. https://bit.ly/2qZSW87 * Aria's favorite fruit is strawberries. * Aria likes the music genre K-Pop.